Survival Of The Deadly
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: The Start of Something New…The Apocalypse. Walking dead roam the earth and Survivors are outmatched, weak and hopeless. Supply's running low and help never seems to come. It's been months now, and our faith is dying. Is there even a prospect for our enduring survival in this seeming unpredictable world? Coarse Language/Violence.
1. Prologue

The Start of Something New…The Apocalypse.

Walking dead roam the earth and Survivors are outmatched, weak and hopeless.

Supply's running low and help never seems to come.

It's been months now, and our faith is dying.

Is there even a prospect for our enduring survival in this seeming unpredictable world?

_Guys...this is not a copy of someone's work or anything. (I really love Dead by 890X, and I swear, 890X, I'm not copying you. In fact, this is all humanized. Another fact, I'm just inspired by you to post this. Thank you so much. :D) I've had this project for a long time, I just lack inspiration and resources to post this. My friends wanted me to post this and I promised this story as a graduation gift, and I know it's a little too late, but it's never late, right? So, happy graduation, and enjoy the story._

_Oh, and review._

_Blowy says review...Or else you die..._

_Just kidding. I would never let my brother-in-law do that to you guys. XD_

_~ Layla ;)_


	2. Surprise

**Surprise**

"Where are we going?" My little sister, Stephanie, or as I like to call her, Hani, asked me as she walked behind me.

"I don't know, Hani. Keep quiet." I replied as I put my aching head in my open palms.

"Well, how about mommy? Are we really going to leave her there? What happened to her?" I just ignored her, turned away and stared at the environment around me. Her questions were killing me. I mean, how can I tell my sister about what happened earlier on? I have my own questions to answer too, you know? Like, what happened? How did beloved Mother Earth become a huge living wasteland? How quickly can someone be infected? Could we still live even in these conditions? What about food and water? And the big question: How, when and where did this mess start? And why? Undead people were roaming everywhere, getting ready to pounce on you and rip off your flesh and bath in your blood. I've seen that happen before, and I'm telling you, it's NOT a pretty sight. Especially when it has happened to someone you love, someone who didn't even know if you loved her or not. Seriously, how could I have been so stupid? She was right there, and I could've helped her. I could've helped her! Why didn't I? It's still so clear in my mind…

* * *

><p>"That looks good." I stood back to admire my 'work'. I was cleaning the house for a change. Or, I was just looking for something to do. Something to keep my mind off of the present issues at hand. But I couldn't. Our food and clean water supply were running low, and half of the people living in our now dead owner's apartment house were starving and sick. But compared to the 'people' outside, we were fine. But still, some of the males went out to restock, and well? They never came back. It's been months already. Sometimes, I would take this thick wooden stick I have with me and go out, just enjoy a bit of sunshine and fresh air. And sometimes, I would have delusions that zombies were climbing over the huge green gate separating us from the walking dead. I was sleep-deprived after all.<p>

I was deep in thoughts like these, when a sharp scream caused me to look to the front door. Another one made me run to the window, pull the curtain away and look out. The sight outside confirmed my latest nightmare. A couple of the undead were just outside, slowly going down the steps toward Roby, one of my sister's friends and our neighbor. "Roby!" I called out in shock before covering my mouth. The undead paused and turned to look at me. I gasped and stepped back, the curtain falling back into place and covering my view of the girl and her predators. My mother and sister, having awoken from their nap by the screams, ran down the steps and joined me as I stood there, scared out of my wits.

"Who screamed, Selena?" My mother asked me. With a trembling finger, I pointed towards the window. My mother pulled back the curtain and we all saw that the undead were just outside our window, already closing in to Roby, who was too scared to move as she stayed near our screen door.

"Roby!" Hani screamed as Roby turned to look at her, tears in her eyes.


	3. The Start

**The Start**

"Help me." Roby squeaked out as my sister used me like a scratch post and clung onto me, her nails digging into my skin. My mother looked around and spotted the thick wooden sticks used in a sport of defense called Arnis. She took one of them, opened the door, unlocked the screen door and started attacking the nearest zombie by hitting it repeatedly on the head.

"Ma! Ma, no! Come back!" I tried to go after her, but my sister was rooting me to the spot. "Ma!"

"Run!" My mother told Roby, who ran into our house and clung onto me too.

"Great, now I really can't move…" I muttered as I stared down at the two who were crying with their eyes closed. A scream made me, and only me, look up. And the only thought racing through my mind? It's got my mom. "MA!" I watched in horror as one of them dragged my mom away, while biting on her leg. The other joined him and started feasting on her tummy. It was absolutely revolting. I couldn't take it anymore. I dragged myself toward the door, and the two, realizing what I was doing, screamed, let go of me and hid under the table. I took one more look outside, before locking the screen door and slamming the door shut. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down it. I spotted the two staring at me in fear so I gestured for them to come out, even though I can hear the moans and groans of the zombies outside, munching on my mother.

"Where's mom?" Hani asked as she and Roby crawled out. Before I could answer, a few shots were heard. I got to my feet with new hope as I put a hand on the doorknob.

*Bang! Bang!* Gunshots? I don't think zombies can shoot. Only real, breathing human beings can. And that can only be one thing. Rescue! Rescue's here! Finally, I can breathe properly again! I was about to open the door, when I realized something. No more gunshots. I moved back a bit and quickly went to the kitchen. Gunshots, but no voices? I didn't hear anything else either. What happened? I was startled out of my new thoughts when Hani and Roby screamed. I hid the knife I had found in my pocket as I turned to see the two clutching to each other and shaking like leaves. "What the heck is wrong with you two?" I asked as I stepped toward them.

"Z-z-z-z-ZOMBIE!" They cried and hid behind me, with their nails digging into my skin, yet again. I looked up at the window to see a zombie peeking at us with its unblinking eyes. At first, I thought it was one of the zombies from earlier, already done with my...mother. And then would mean that the gunshots were probably just a dream? Why am I so gullible?

That's when I heard snickering. What? Snickering? A zombie can't laugh.

"Wait a minute…" I gathered my courage to walk to the window and pull the curtain, only to see a guy with a cool looking Mohawk holding the zombie head up. As in, just the head. "Dude, like stop. You're scaring the heck out of the kids."

"Rico!" A stern voice called as a man appeared beside Mohawk guy. "Put that away." The guy chuckled and kept the head. He actually did, by the way. Something about that guy seemed comforting, despite the fact that he looked like one of those gangsters you'd see in jails.

"Alrighty Skipper." Mohawk said and saluted the guy. Skipper? What a weird name. Just then, another guy came to them.

"Sorry about that, but could you just open the door?" He asked with a cute little English accent. I looked at him suspiciously. He was younger and shorter than the other two, and he really looked like a kid with his get-up on, even his face and eyes were like that on a youngster. He looked too young to be doing something like this. "We won't hurt you."

"And who am I to trust you?" The guy who was called Skipper grinned and crossed his arms.

"I like this girl already." Yeah, keep grinning, 'Skipper'.

"Selena?" I turned at the familiarity of the voice and spotted an older and male version of Roby just standing behind the three. He wasn't wearing what he wore when he left, and he even looked freshly showered and all that. I stared at him for a while as the two girls looked at him with surprise.

"Dad!" The man turned to look at Roby. "Dad, you're back! And you're still alive!" He grinned at the little girl while I stared at him like he was a ghost.

"Of course, Roby. Besides, I would never leave you without saying goodbye first."

"What took you so long?" She asked while I turned my attention to the people outside.

"I got into an accident, and almost got bitten," He pointed to the bandage on his right hand, "but I'm here. Here and alive."

"And the others?" I inquired with my arms crossed. The man looked at me as he sighed.

"They, they didn't make it."

"Oh gosh…" Hani looked at the ground sadly.

"Poor them." Roby agreed as I rolled my eyes. I inwardly wished I could hit the back of their heads. What did they expect? Everybody's bound to die sooner or later, right? The man then turned to me.

"Open the door, Selena. They won't hurt any of you." He gestured to the people with him. "And the zombies are dead." I dropped the curtain and walked to the door, pulling it open and then unlocking the screen door. I slowly walked out, staring at no one but the three dead bodies on the ground as Roby and Hani pushed me to the side and ran to hug the man. Apparently, the others had also come out of their mouse holes to see who was screaming.

"Dad! Dad, I'm so glad-AHHHHH!" Roby screamed as what used to be my mother suddenly grabbed her ankle and raised its head to bite her. I quickly put one foot on the other hand and put the other in its mouth.

"Eat my foot, bitch." I said through gritted teeth in a soft voice so that nobody would hear as I took out the knife from my pocket. I looked at the knife then down at the monster chewing my soles, then gripped the knife and brought it down on the creature's forehead. It seemed to struggle and get away from me as I twisted the knife and slid it down its face. The thing finally stopped moving and I pulled the knife out slowly. I stared at the blood on the knife as I pushed my shoe deep inside its mouth causing it to crack open.

"EW!" The kids chorused as the rest of the blood and other things oozed out.

"That was so cool!" Roby and Hani chorused as I stepped off the creature.

"Selena, was that…" I slowly looked up at him with a blank expression and deadly eyes as he looked at me with a horrified look. "Tell me you didn't." He shook his head and looked at me disbelievingly. "You couldn't."

"Do I look like I had a choice?" I pointed at myself with the hand holding the bloody knife, staining my shirt.

"How could you? You couldn't, no, you wouldn't, do that." He gestured to the creature at my feet.

"Try me." I said as I gripped the knife tight.

"But-" I shook my head.

"You don't know me. Nobody does." He sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me what happened then." I pocketed the knife, walked past the others, leaned against the wall near the screen door and crossed my arms.

"I don't want to talk about it, Will." Everyone calls that man 'Will'. Everyone but the youngsters.

"Well, aren't you the little emo?" Will crossed his arms as he looked at me. I just ignored him and stared at the wall beside me. Will shook his head and hugged Roby.

"Daddy!"

"Good to see you're safe, Roby."

"Um, Roby?" Hani pointed to her friend's foot, which still had the hand from before holding onto it.

"Ew! Gross! Yuck! Get if off get if off GET IT OFF!" Will reached down, grabbed the hand, wrenched the hand off, separating it from its wrist and gave it to Roby, who screamed and threw it away.

"GROSS!"

"HEY!" Hani threw it toward another kid, causing some sort of chain.

I threw my hands down as the hand soon came near me.

"For goodness sakes!" I grabbed it and waved it in the air. "It's just a hand!"

"You are not touching me." Hani pointed at me as she backed away. I looked at the hand.

"Okay, so maybe it's a little creepy." I dropped it and the kids backed away like it was going to attack them. "It's dead!" I said exasperatedly.

"And the dead are walking." Hani countered from her spot behind Will with Roby.

"Stupid hand!" I kicked the hand, leaned against the wall and started sulking. Until the truth of the hand came to me, and I felt like throwing up. I can't believe I did that...

"Well, by the way. I'm back with help." Will spoke up as he gestured to the people with him. They didn't look like they came from the Philippines, or anywhere in Asia. As a matter of fact, they looked more like Americans. They must have been visiting the Philippines when the disease struck. They were also equipped with all sorts of weapons, backpacks and utility belts. And they seemed to be dressed nicely, like they've showered recently or something. They all had new clothes and their hair wasn't unkempt. Wow. But I don't mind MY unruly hair. I like it messy. It's me.

The only female among the 'rescue' team walked up to me with a smile. She had hazel eyes with hints of green seemed to smile back at me too.

"Hi, I'm Marlene." The brunette said as she held out a hand. The others seemed scared and so was I, but I didn't want to sound rude, so I shook her hand.

"Just call me Selena."

"Okay, Selena. I'm Private." English said as I shook his hand and gestured to his friends. "That's Skipper." Private pointed to the Boss guy who nodded. "And Kowalski." The really tall guy, the one I just noticed, smiled at me. He was probably 6 ft. something while I was 5 ft. 4. That guy practically towered over me and though he wasn't as scary as Skipper, his height terrified me. That was enough, since I wasn't a fan of getting up close and personal with Neanderthals.

"Pleasure to meet you." I formed a small smile and nodded slightly, shoving my silly fear to the back of my head.

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Eeeeeeee!" All the kids chorused as they looked at me and Kowalski with huge grins.

"Why the heck are you kids implying that now?" I turned to them with a glare as I crossed my arms.

"Nothing!" They all chirped.

"I'll never understand the Filipinos." Kowalski murmured and looked away. It was strange how, compared to the others, he was dressed smartly. There was even a nice red fountain pen tucked into the pocket of the immaculate white lab coat he had on. Um, lab coat + tall guy =…? Lab guy? Obviously it's not coat tall. That would be weird.

"Oh, and this is Rico." Private gestured to the Mohawk guy.

"Yeah, zombie guy. Hey." I gave him a short wave. Rico grinned as he waved back.

"Has anyone seen mom?" Hani chirped as she looked around.

"She went up." I murmured.

"Really? I didn't see her come in." Hani was about to go in, but I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back roughly.

"I said, she went up." Hani got out of my grasp and glared at me.

"I want to see her, okay?" I face-palmed myself and murmured.

"Idiot…"

"What was that, loser?"

I reached for Hani, about ready to drop her on top of the zombie pile, but Will stepped in and pushed us apart.

"Girls." His fierce gaze did nothing to deter me or my sister. "Until now?" Hani crossed her arms, with her glare still focused on me.

"So what if the world ends. She's still,"

"I dare you to say it." I hissed angrily, feeling my hands curl.

"A," Will shook his head and placed his hands on our shoulders.

"Enough. With your parents gone, I'm in charge of the both of you. And I say you two keep your knives away from each other's necks. Do I make myself clear?" I tore away from Hani and shook Will off.

"You're not my father. Don't ever tell me what to do. I've had enough of testorones. They disgust me."

"Selena," Will started with a frown but Hani raised that proud head of hers and glared at me.

"Don't bother, Uncle Will. She's as stubborn as a donkey's ass."

"It's jackass, idiot." I harshly corrected my sister, not minding the fact that the fight had an audience.

"Stupid pathetic pighead." She fired back, and just as I was about to do the same, Will stepped between us.

"Girls!" The two of us immediately backed away from each other and looked away. With a sigh, Will turned to Hani. "Why don't you go pack up, Hani? We'll bring you guys to the safe house. You guys too." He said to the others, who went into their houses.

"Fine." Hani went inside as I stayed, head bowed. Roby's dad took out a box of matches and put it in my hands.

"What is this for?" I asked him as I looked up.

"We need to the burn the bodies." He nodded to the ground. "You can start the fire. Somebody told me that you loved doing that." I slowly pushed the drawer out and looked at the colorful assortment of matches as Will, Rico and Skipper picked up the three bodies and dragged them to the desolated area at the back of the apartment housing. I followed them with my sinking heart, knowing that I'll never live this down.

If I get to live at all.


	4. Unrequited Desolation

**Unrequited Desolation**

And we're back here, walking in this desolated, okay maybe not desolated, since there were dead bodies everywhere, but I'll just use the word 'desolated'. Walking on this desolated landscape to the truck that would bring us to the promised safe house. Where that is, I don't know. All I do know is that the questions my sister is asking me are really putting me on the edge. Very close to the edge.

"Tell me! Why won't you tell me?!" And from her tone, it's obvious that she's pissed off too. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, okay?" I turned to her as I shouted in her face.

"You obviously did something! She couldn't just die like that!"

I pointed and glared at her.

"Would you just drop the subject?"

"You expect me to forget about my own mother?"

I looked forward as we continued walking.

"Yes. Ow!" I glared at her as I held my head. She had given me a hit on the head with one of my sticks. She was holding one and so was I. The one my mother used. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're stupid. You're so stupid that you don't think about anything. In fact, you don't think at all! That's just how stupid you are. Don't you even care or think about her?" I approached her, the deadly look back in my eyes. I thought my sister would be old and smart enough to know when she should stop with comments like that. Especially on me.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" I questioned darkly as she stepped back, scared by my sudden change in attitude. "DUCK!"

"What?" Hani blinked as she stared at me. I just raised the stick I was holding. She screamed, grabbed her head and ducked down as I swung the stick hard at the creature just getting ready to take a bite of her hair. It landed just right at the neck and the force I used caused the neck to crack. Everyone turned to look at us as the zombie with the broken neck staggered toward Hani, who screamed again, crawled away and hid behind me. I raised the stick again and this time, knocked its head right off. The head rolled away as the body slumped to the ground, revealing one more behind it.

"I hate this." I murmured and pulled a cart forward in front of me as it charged toward me. "Try to get me, motherfucker!" I used the stick I was holding into a spear and drove it deep into its face. It joined its buddy on the ground as I took the stick back, careful not to touch the sticky substance at the other end.

"Watch the language, young lady." Will called to me sternly. It was clear that he was still playing as 'father'. I didn't need another father problem, but there was no choice.

"Sorry…" I murmured as Hani slowly got to her feet. "You're welcome, by the way." I told her as she backed away from me.

"Daddy," I could hear Bren ask and pull at his father's shirt, "what does that word mean?"

"Could you forget about the word, Bren?"

Just then, I screamed as something gripped onto my ankle. Apparently, there was another one and it was crawling under the cart with one arm, torso, head and two stumps that used to be the lower part of his legs.

"Why can't you freaks of the unnatural just stay DEAD?!" I cried as I poked the stick in its face before it could munch on my foot. It still tried to get to my foot, but before it could do anything else, a real sharp metal rod was shoved deep into the back of its head and out one eye. It dropped dead as I looked up to see Kowalski, who pulled the rod out and proceeded to take the hand off my foot.

"You alright?" He asked me as he kicked the thing away.

"I don't know." I crossed my arms in an attempt to hug myself but not really showing it. Kowalski gave me a smirk.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to tear another zombie apart?" He was mocking me, there was no question in his expression or tone.

Hey, I may act all that on the outside, but I'm still a scared little girl. I can talk the talk, but it's not all the time I can walk the walk.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth as I glared at him. _Who the heck does he think he is?_ He grinned and put one hand on my shoulder.

"Aw, come on. I was just playing."

"I'm not in the mood for games right now."

"Sure you aren't." He said as he started guiding me away. "Skipper, we really have to go. It's getting dark." Kowalski turned to Skipper with a solemn face. "You know what happens at night."

"Come on, people! Pick up the pace! Move it move it move it!" Skipper ordered and everyone started walking again.

"What happens at night?" I asked Kowalski. For some reason, he didn't want to leave my side. Probably because I would freak out again or something. Or maybe that Skipper guy ordered him to do so, so that Hani and I would stop fighting. Because Private's over there talking to my sister. Kowalski looked at me when I asked the question, studying me. _Agh, not another of those 'I really want to know what you're hiding' guys._ They've been on my hide for weeks after my great 'transformation' from irresponsible tomboy to beautiful woman. Or, at least, that was what my friends told me.

"You don't wanna know." Kowalski whispered before looking away. "And don't ask that again."

"You do know that I will pester you until you tell me, right?"

"Oh you will, will you?"

I pouted and stared straight into his eyes, just challenging him, nothing more.

"You don't know me, do you?"

"I'm warning you just this once."

I stopped walking and crossed my arms.

"And I'm not moving until you do tell me."

"I can't believe I have to do this…" Kowalski murmured and sighed.

"Do what-hey!" The guy practically grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the group, who were ahead. "Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"No way. Now shush, or you'll attract more of them." I started trying to anchor myself, but he was strong.

"No!" I shouted as quietly as I could.

"Then stop hitting me." I didn't realize I was punching his arm with my free hand until he said so. But it wasn't like I was going to stop.

"Do you think I will?" I said sarcastically as I continued digging my heels into the dirt.

"Okay, fine! Have it your way." Kowalski let go of me, and me, forgetting the important law of gravity, fell on my back, hard.

"Oof!" Kowalski didn't lose a second as he took out a pair of real handcuffs and cuffed my hands together. "Kowalski! PFFT!" He then took a handkerchief, placed it around my mouth and tied it tight.

"Done squealing like a little brat?" Kowalski grinned as he pulled me to my feet, and then slung me over his shoulder. I tried my best to glare at him. _Like, hello? I am not something you should play around with! I demand you put me down! Wait a minute…he can't hear me…great, now I'm the real idiot. And that was a good damn speech…_

"Did you really have to do that, Kowalski?" Private asked as he eyed me and Kowalski.

"She wouldn't shut up and she wouldn't move voluntarily." Kowalski shrugged. "I didn't have a choice."

"MUMPH!" I raised my cuffed hands *Thump!* and slammed them down on his back.

"Gah!" Kowalski stumbled forward, but quickly regained his footing. That was for treating me like a rag doll!

"Kowalski?" Skipper raised a brow at him while Rico snickered quietly. "Did you just falter under fire, from a girl?"

"N-no, sir." Kowalski nervously looked at him as I raised my hands again. There's no way he's getting away. *Thump!* "OW! Stop it!" _Bleah! That was for being a big liar!_ "Don't you dare do it again." I rolled my eyes and raised my hands again. "I will chain you to the outside of the truck if you do it." _What-ever._ I rolled my eyes again and just let my whole body relax against his. I don't really want to spend my time outside the safe truck while going to the safe house. Besides, he's got more authority over me than I have over my sister. And that just sucks. But it does go with the rescuer 'rescuee' thingy, so I have to follow it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks 890X, totally appreciate it.<em>**

**_Shout outs to princessariellover876,_**

**_NetworkGirl03_**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D :D :D I wish I could give you hug though...let's just settle for a network one...except I don't know how...XD Nevermind, let's just pretend. :P_**


	5. A Little Something Gross Important & Red

**A Little Something Gross, A Little Something Important, A Little Something Red**

Finally! We're here! Well, actually, we're just in the truck, but still, we're here! The kids had all scrambled to the back with everyone else but the weapon welding rescuers who were sitting near the doors. And now…I turned to my 'captor' as he took my gag off first, then the cuffs. If he thought I was just going to let him off easy, he got it wrong. That's when I kicked him, right in the stomach.

"Oof!" He held his stomach and looked up at me surprised as I pointed at him.

"Never, and I say never, do that to me again. I am perfectly capable of walking." He bowed his head and looked down. I sat down at the edge of one of the built-in benches near the doors, looking out into the desolated landscape.

"…ow…" Kowalski moaned as he slowly sat on the bench at the other side. Rico grinned at me, jumped in, closed and locked the truck doors before him and then leaned on them. Skipper and Will were up front and they looked back at us through the mini window.

"Everyone here?" Skipper asked. Rico nodded and gave him a thumb-up. Skipper nodded back and started the truck as Will stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"Do you really want to act like the bad girl?"

"What do you mean act, Uncle Will? She IS the bad girl." Hani glared at me as I just crossed my arms and leaned against the truck wall. "Aren't you, Selena?"

"Says the girl who almost cracked my skull and wanted to make me into dead meat." She put her hands on her hip as Will shook his head and looked back in front. He isn't that well known for being patient with feuds, most especially ours.

"Shut up, Princesa. Like I said, you can't do anything without any help."

"Selena, how are you feeling?" Marlene turned to me, hoping to steer the conversation away. "Does your head hurt?"

"No, not so much. I'm fine. And the fall down the stairs wasn't that bad." I said I missed my footing on the steps on my way down after stuffing all I needed into my bag, since I was too 'kind' to tell people I was pushed by my beloved sister. "I'm already used to things like that."

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be concerned or surprised."

"You can be both. It's possible." Marlene opened her mouth as she turned to me then closed it. Then she opened it again.

"Did Kowalski hurt you?"

"What are you talking about? All I did was handcuff and gag her." Kowalski looked at Marlene, who crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Like yeah, without her permission."

"I don't need her permission! She was slowing us down. I had to do it. And she used me like her own personal punching bag!"

"Why are you shouting? We can hear perfectly." I asked him as I bounced one leg over the other.

"Because I want to!" He turned away and sulked as he crossed his arms. Rico took one look at him before sniggering. "Oh shut it, Rico."

"Wow…" I looked away too and noticed Rico playing with the head from earlier on. "Do you have gloves, Rico?" Wow, that was a nice way to bring up a conversation, Selena. Fortunately, Rico looked up at me without disgust of any sort and passed me a pair. I was about to slip them on when I noticed that they were leather gloves. Score! I mean, leather gloves? Those gloves people use when shooting arrows or the ones people use while holding guns? "Cool…" I grinned and slipped them on as Rico smirked at me. "Hey, they fit perfectly!"

"They do, do they?" Hani said sarcastically.

"Don't you want to play with your friends? Or do you want to play 'Dodge the Zombie Head' with us?" I said with a grin as I looked at Rico, who caught my drift when he too grinned evilly.

"You better not-AHHH!" Hani and the kids screamed as the head came flying toward them. "Eek! Get away, get away!"

"I'm sorry, _sis_, but it can't walk." Rico snickered and I high-fived him. "You'll have to toss it back. That's how you play the game."

"You're sick."

"Been there, done that." I said quirkily with a smile as I waved her away. "Now, be a good little girl and give the ball back. We're just aching to throw it at our next victim."

"Agh! You're so annoying!"

"Come on, girly, pass the ball." Hani just shook her head and stayed where she was, where the head's eyes were staring at all of them.

"It's staring at us…" She whispered as fear came back in her form.

"No…It's staring at you only…" I whispered back. Hani half-glared half-begged me to take the head away. "Come on, dummy! You have one of my Arnis!" I gestured to the Arnis stick near her bag. "Use your head!" I poked my head and glared at her. Hani slowly reached out to the stick and I rolled my eyes. "Pick up the pace, sister!" I barked, startling her and causing her to shriek, grab the stick and throw it at the head. Both items rolled toward me and I picked them up, setting the stick beside its pair. "Thank you." Hani then pointed at the stick.

"Hey! That's mine!" I looked to her as I strangely enough, patted the head then passed it back Rico, who gladly took it.

"Nope. It's mine. It's a pair, so it better stay a pair."

"You're not fair." Hani crossed her arms and huffed as she looked away and started talking with her friends.

"The life of your classic big sister just never gets too cuddly. Mind if I have a look, Rico?" Rico patted the area beside him and I sat beside him, observing the head.

"Interesting…" I murmured as my gloved hands worked over the features of the face.

"Really, Selena? The head?" Hani looked at me and shook her head.

"Get back to talking, sissy." I pointed at her and pretended like I was going to throw the head at her. Her eyes grew wide and she went to become the center of her circle of friends. "Good girl…" I murmured and turned back to the head as Rico poked at the left eye. It bounced, like jelly. I did the same with the right eye and got the same result. "Cool yet gross. Reminds me of slime."

Rico then took out a small tub that looked like a mini radioactive barrel and handed it to me. I looked at him.

"Open it." He said in a raspy voice before he coughed, swallowed and looked at me.

"Oh cool!" Inside the barrel was slime! Like the ones people would throw on other people at the Kids' Choice Awards on Nick. I poured the contents on the floor and poked at it. "I haven't seen this stuff in ages!"

"You are so childish." Hani was yet again looking at me, along with the others. That always creeps me, so I freak out.

"Do you want me to throw this head at yo face?" I held the head up and glared at Hani and her entourage.

"Please don't." Roby said as she and the other kids, including Hani backed further into the truck.

"Yes. Please don't." I looked at them blankly, realizing I was tensing up.

"Don't disturb me." I gave them one warning in my normal voice before relaxing again.

"You have problems." Kowalski told me as he looked at me.

"And you won't shut up."

"I won't shut up? Excuse me, but wasn't it you who wouldn't listen to me?"

"Well, you freaked me out."

"I freaked you out?"

"Dude, I've been treated like shit my entire life, but I have never been treated like a useless rag doll before. Not until then, that is." I turned back to the head as Rico poked at the inside of the ear with a stick. Gross, but cool. "Do you have another stick?" Rico passed me one and we both started poking the insides of the ear, for fun. "And again, cool yet gross." Rico grinned and carefully handled the head.

"And what is so fun about poking a dead guy's head?"

I rolled my eyes. This guy just doesn't stop, does he?

"'Cause this dead guy was like in his mid-forties or something, got weirdly soft hair and his eyeballs are like jelly. Makes him dead for ages."

"Those aren't reasons." I looked at him and pouted.

"You're a killjoy."

"What? No, I'm not."

"So is, Kowalski." Private piped as he slid down the bench toward us. "Even Julien says so."

"And you believe that self-conceited bighead, Private?"

"He's much better at fun compared to you." Kowalski glared at Private and he shrunk away as Rico and I snickered. Rico then stopped as he dropped the head in disgust.

"Yuck."

We both looked down to see a pool of yellow sticky stuff in between us, trailing off from one of the ears of the head.

"Ewww…" I backed away, looking disgusted as Rico pointed at the mess.

"Not cleaning that."

"Me neither." I shook my head as I looked at the stuff. Kowalski looked at us with a smirk.

"I thought you said it was fun?" I glared at him before looking back down at the mess. There was something there that should've been, unless this guy was old, and he looked like he wasn't.

"Wait a minute." I crawled back and picked up my stick.

"Selena, you're not thinking of tasting that, are you?" Private asked as he watched me carefully.

"What? No! That's gross, Private! Why would you think of that?"

Kowalski answered for him. "Well, it's classic dumb people stuff." I growled and glared at him.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"N-no, I was just, just, I'm just gonna stare at the wall now." Kowalski turned away from my intense glare and stared at the wall beside him. I could see him fidget out of the corner of my eye and I grinned inwardly. I wanted to enjoy that, but I've got to test out my hypothesis first. I turned back to the head, and started poking at something that was oozing out of its ear.

"Selena, that's just gross." Marlene fidgeted a bit on her seat, not comfortable with the fact that I was playing with a dead guy's ear guts. Ear guts. Huh.

"I know but look." I sat on my heels as I knelt and looked closely at the object that had flowed out along with the 'earwax'. "I found something."

"What?" Marlene asked as she looked at whatever I was poking at.

"A microchip."

"Wait, what?" Kowalski turned to us, curiosity all over his face. "Let me see that!" He scrambled over to me as I used the stick to move the chip away from the earwax and head.

*SCREECH!* The loud, piercing sound of the wheels squealing sent the whole truck swerving as its contents were thrown about. Comments and expressions were thrown about too.

"AH!"

"Whoa!"

"Ouch!"

"Hey!

"Are we dead?"

"My head hurts!"

"What happened?"

"Are we there already?"

And I? I was face-to-face with the real arrogant killjoy. Not just face to face, he was ACTUALLY on top of me. And his hands were holding my arms down. And gosh, he was just a few centimeters away from my face. Major blush worthy moment? YES! As in, I could feel my face burning up, and so was his. I mean, he's a really good looking American, uhhh, um, so uh, so he's obviously got fair skin, and right now? He looks like a tomato! Ha, payback time! Not the type of payback I wanted, but still. It's the thought that counts…right?

"Is everyone alright?" Skipper asked as he and Will looked back. There was murmur amongst the others while they righted themselves.

But you have to agree with me when I say he was toooo close. Way too close and getting way TOO comfortable in this position. And before Marlene or anyone could say anything…

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed and gave a hefty push at his torso. I could just feel the muscles under that polo shirt…Uh, no, of course, that would mean that he was strong and though he was shocked by my outburst, he finally moved. The millisecond he was off me, I backed into the corner near Marlene. He did the same with the other corner as Rico looked between the both of us. The look on his face told me that he saw EVERYTHING. I just can't believe the dude burst out into laughter the next second. I thought he was going to be my brother. Thanks _pal_.

"Shut up, Rico!" We both shouted, causing us to look at each other, burn up again and for Zombie Guy to roll across the truck floor laughing his head off while holding his stomach.

"Rico!" Kowalski whined. "Not cool, dude! Not cool!" Rico just pointed at him as he continued laughing, causing the tall guy to turn into a deeper shade of red. I just shrunk down, hugged my knees and stared at the wall with my forehead repeatedly hitting the metal wall while my face burned with such intensity. I love fire and junk, but this was just too much blushing. I have never blushed this hard my entire life. Marlene noticed and turned to Rico as she crossed her arms.

"Stop that, Rico." Marlene ordered as she glared at him. Rico immediately sat up, cleared his throat and stared down at his hands. "Apologize, now."

"Sorry." Rico apologized before clearing his throat again and playing with his hands. Aw, the guy was so cute while looking so sorry. And sweet.

"Stop that. You'll worsen your condition." Marlene gently moved my head away from the metal and placed it onto a pillow nearby. I buried my face into it and groaned before looking up and staring at the wall again.

"Did I miss something?" Skipper asked uncertainly as he looked between me, Kowalski, Rico and Marlene.

"Start driving, Skipper. We need to get going."

"Don't tell me what to do, Marlene."

"Drive, NOW." Marlene said sternly as she looked at him. Skipper rolled his eyes and turned back to the wheel, starting the engine up again.

"Selena?" Will called out with a sort of concerned and amused look on his face.

"What?" I croaked out, only to be laughed at by the kids. I groaned again and buried my face into the bag. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" I growled. The group grew quiet at my tone then burst out into laughter again. I sighed and started banging my head into the soft pillow, occasionally hitting the bench underneath. I am such an idiot…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NetworkGirl03 - :D, no words just, :DDDDDDDDDD<strong>_

_**890X - You update more, I'm jelly. I do have this planned out, it's kinda hard to lay it out in actual words...**_


	6. Newly Placed

**Newly Placed**

"Welcome to paradise!" Marlene said jokingly as she threw her arms up and faced us. Behind her was a huge stone wall that went on forever with 2 feet high barbed wire on top. A single tower like thing was in the middle of whatever the wall was hiding and represented a mix of a lighthouse and watchtower. A huge metal gate that was painted a pale sickly green was just in front of us, the only way to get inside. It kinda looked like one of those stone prison things. Reminds me of The Walking Dead…I miss that show. Except, uh, well, they had fences. This was an actual wall. With turrets and spotlights, I doubt they work though.

"Some paradise this is…" Skipper murmured and crossed his arms as he and the others got out. Will stayed in the truck so that he could drive it to the garage around the back. Marlene elbowed Skipper and looked at him.

"Come on, Skippy. Can't you just take a chill pill once in a while?" She started walking toward the gate with her hands stuffed into her jean pockets. "I mean, hello? Can't you just do something better than complain all the time?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded and looked after her.

"Nothing!" She sang out before humming the tune of 'What's My Name' by Rihanna ft. Drake.

"Marlene! Marlene, get back here!"

"You so need to cool down, Skipper. Or you'll end up like this guy over here." I thumbed Kowalski and followed Marlene, hauling my belongings and holding my Arnis sticks in one hand, still looking at the two guys.

"What?" Kowalski looked up from placing the Ziplock bag with the microchip I found in his bag and stared at me.

"It's rude to stare." My rude and sassy attitude jumped back in as I caught up with Marlene. He immediately looked back and I continued walking, staring at nothing but the sand about to be crushed by my shoes. "I'm not good with conversation starters…" I muttered under my breath, but Marlene heard me.

"I can see that. Or maybe not." Marlene turned to me. "I can't really see much of you except for your outer appearance. And your sort of bratty attitude. No offense."

"Nah, I get that a lot. I guess I'm an anti-socialist. I think." Yeah, anti-socialist. Or just one huge scaredy-cat who is too afraid of what people would think of her. That's just me. A big insecure woman. Yeah, I'm a woman now. Who cares? No one, that's who. And to think, I was so close to getting my driver's license. I never learned how to drive. I was too busy with work and life to include a snobby driving instructor.

"But I do like your sass. It's not like I get to meet girls with an attitude of yours. They're usually damsels in distress who need saving by _their_ Military Guy." Marlene practically spat out the word 'their'. I turned to Marlene with a confused look.

"Military Guy?"

"Skipper. He used to be in the military." I nodded and looked ahead.

"Would explain the 'I'm-in-charge' aura."

"Yup. He always puts himself in charge. But that's not the only thing the ladies call him."

"What else?" I asked, intrigued. Marlene rolled her eyes, shrugged and placed her hands by her side.

"I don't know. Stuff like, 'my hero', 'my knight in shining armor', 'Hercules' and other stuff. I don't like it one bit. It all makes me sick."

"Oh, tha-that's just-Ack!" I covered my mouth and pretended to spew as my expression was filled with disgust. Marlene looked at me concerned at first but then she burst out into laughter when she realized that I was just kidding.

"Corny much?" She giggled and held up her hand before her, which I slapped with a smirk on my face.

"I'm just glad you're not going to be all girly and stuff, Marlene. I appreciate the cleanliness, etiquette and other junk, but there is no way I am hanging out with someone who would just talk about boys and do each other's makeup just for fun. I hate make-up."

"Hey, me too!" Marlene started jogging backwards facing me as she grinned. "I am so hanging out with you." She pointed at me before turning to the door and knocking on it. Okay, not bad, Selena. First impressions do stay, and maybe I might like this new arrangement, as long as I don't have to do things I don't want. I just hope I can keep my new friend as long as we are alive. I don't want to make enemies now. I already have Kowalski and Skipper on my case along with my sister.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, to my room, mysterious strangers." Marlene said oddly as she ushered Hani and I into her room. Skipper decided to assign me with Marlene, since I was just as old as Marlene and when he found out that we were already best friends. Not that he had a choice. Marlene could be very persuasive in her own way.<p>

The others would live in their own separate rooms with their families. "You can sleep here, Hani." Marlene pointed to the bed near the bathroom and my sister threw her bag and herself on the bed drifting off to sleep immediately after. As my sister, Hani had to sleep with us too, not with her friends, which I'm sure she'll prefer. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her. "And you can crash here, Selena." Marlene pointed to the window that had a bed just below the windowsill. I slowly walked to the bed and placed my things on it as I looked out the window.

"Cool…" The view was great! I could see the outdoor pool, the whole backyard and the mini stage. I could see a few specks just near what looked to be…an ocean? I was so mesmerized by the sight and in my thoughts that I did not notice that Marlene had joined me.

"I know right? But I prefer this one." She pointed to the bed that was on a platform. It looked like a princess bed with its pink silk-like curtains, puffy pink, white and purple pillows and pink comforter.

"Cool…" I repeated, gaining a smile from Marlene. I noted the two guitars on stand just beside the platform. One was a classic Spanish guitar, the other a red and white electric guitar with an amplifier right next to it. I turned to look at the guitars properly as I asked Marlene.

"You play guitar?" Marlene turned to me as I continued to stare at the guitars.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"No. But I do want to learn."

"I'm not really a very good teacher, but I suppose I could help you with that." With a silly smile on my face, I turned to her, not sure how she'll take what I was going to tell her.

"Did I also tell you that I don't know how to drive a car?"

"What? You're already grown up."

"And so are you." I said matter-of-factly as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah…well, sorry. I guess I'm worn out. Maybe we should both get to bed now."

"Yeah…" I got under the cover of my bed as Marlene turned off the lights and locked the door.

"Good night, Selena."

"'Night Marlene…" I murmured before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" I was alone, wandering an endless white land. "What is this place?" Just when I thought I was about to give up, I spotted my mother just ahead of me in the light filled world. I was sure it was her, at least, the one before the 'incident'. "Ma?"<p>

"Selena…Selena…"

"Ma, is that really you?" I blinked a few times and looked around. "Am I dead?"

"Selena…Selena…" The voice was familiar, but with my muddled head, I couldn't find out who it was.

"I'm not in heaven, am I?" I asked no one in particular. "Would that explain all the white light? Did I die?"

"Selena…Selena…" The voice was getting urgent and I found myself staring at my mother, who was suddenly right in front of me, staring back at me.

"Ma?" My voice cracked with emotion as I felt myself tearing up. "Ma!" I hugged my mother, never wanting to let go. That's when I heard growling. I looked up to see, the monster. That creature I killed today. No longer my mother, the creature stumbled toward me, arms outstretched as I just stood there. I couldn't move, I was too terrified. The creature suddenly grabbed my right arm, looked at me one more time before ripping the flesh off my arm and eating it. I wasn't sure if I could feel the pain of being chewed on, but all I could do was cry harder and just let the creature eat me. I deserved it. I should have been the one outside, not her. She was more important than me. I closed my eyes as the light turned into darkness and a weird tingling sensation was felt on my right arm…

"Selena! Selena, wake up, Selena!" Something was shaking me. Actually, someone. And that someone was gripping my right arm so hard that I thought that if she pulled back, my arm would come apart. I immediately woke up entangled in the blankets and a slightly wet and hot face, with that same someone still holding onto my arm.

"Huh, what?" I blinked away to clear the blurry image my eyes presented and looked around.

"What is wrong with you?" I turned to the voice as the hold on my arm was released. "Why were you talking in your sleep? And…" Hani looked closely at me. "Are you crying?" I looked away and wiped my tears as I replied, trying hard not to break down in front of her.

"No."

"O-kay?" I turned to her with a grouchy expression and arms crossed.

"And what are you doing waking me up in the middle of the night?" It doesn't take a genius to know what time it is.

"I need to pee." She whispered, as if she didn't want anyone to hear. Um, hello? Who would hear? The ghost? Seriously?

"Are you kidding me? You woke me up for that?"

"You're the one with the flashlights. I didn't know where you put your bag." I just stared at her, open-mouthed. "Come on, I really have to pee."

"There is a bathroom right there!" I pointed to the door just beside her bed. Hani looked at it.

"That's a bathroom?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. I thought it was a closet." I did a mental face-palm as well as a real one which ended up making me rub my temples. I knew my sister wasn't that smart, but seriously? Wasn't she listening when Marlene said there was a bathroom in her room? I guess not. Hani headed straight to the bathroom and I went back to lying on my left side, facing the wall below the window. I didn't realize that I had made the pillows and covers wet with all the sweat and tears from my dream. No, nightmare. It was a nightmare. This will scar me forever, and this is my punishment for not doing what was right. I was going to live in fear forever. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, getting ready to relive the nightmare again, when I was shaken awake, again.

"Selena? Selena, you awake?" I groaned, still lying on my side.

"What?" I lashed out at her, my voice full of tire. _She is never going to let me sleep in peace. Is this her idea of revenge?_

"I'm thirsty."

"I don't care."

"I'm thirsty." She repeated.

"Go to sleep." I grumbled and brought the blanket over my head, forcing my eyes shut.

"But I'm thirsty."

"Then go get a drink." I mumbled through the covers.

"But, you have the flashlights. And I don't want to go out. What if a zombie comes by and devours me?"

"Then I'll be soooo happy." I kinda regret that. I didn't really mean it, I was just so tired.

"I'm thirsty." Hani hissed near my face before pulling the blankets and comforter off me and holding onto them like it was her lifesaver. "Go get me water." My regret disappeared like the warmth and comfort of the blankets.

"Agh…" I groaned, pulled myself to my feet and holding a single flashlight, I trudged out of the room, barefoot, with Hani's eyes watching me leave. "Why does she torture me?"

*Creak…* I quickly snapped awake and my super paranoid self turned on. I swung the flashlight every time I heard a new sound and my steps were so quiet and timid, I thought I could hear a pin drop. But all I heard was another creak, which really freaked me out.

"Where are the creaks coming from?" I whispered in a scared voice as my eyes darted everywhere in front and behind me while I swung around every few steps. It felt like hours before I reached what I thought was the kitchen. I looked around me as I felt for the light switch. "Ah!" I cried out and covered my eyes. I groped for the light switch without opening my eyes and flicked it off. I blinked in the darkness and shook my head. "What the heck. When did I become a vampire?" If you ask me though, the light really was too bright._ Even the daylight seemed dim…or was it just my exaggeration working again? _Taking a deep breath, I flipped the switch on again and was glad that my eyes had already adjusted to the sudden shift.

I looked around again before setting the flashlight down on the counter and proceeding to get the glass of water, I headed toward the glasses, only to stop when I realized that I didn't even know where was where. Well, except for the glasses, I had no idea where the water or any other drinks were. I could only think of tap water, and there was no way I was going to give my sister tap water. "This is just great. Just great. First, she wakes me up for no reason. Second, she makes me get up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and third I'm pretty sure she knew that I have no idea where the drinks are and probably expects me to be back with a glass of water! What the heck does she want from me?" I was really talking to no one, so I let my frustrations out. "Revenge is such an immature thing to do! If she wants me dead, she could have done it a long time ago, because I'll be more than happy to-"

"You'll be more than happy to what?" I jumped at the voice and hit my head on the edge of the hard metal beam holding the hanging pots and pans overhead. I leaned over the counter holding my head as I felt my heart pounding non-stop. I was going to scream, but something stopped me, and I'm pretty sure that thing was named 'Pain'. _Curse you, Pain…_

"…ow…" I moaned as I rubbed my head. Great. First, I couldn't sleep, and now I've got a bigger headache then the one my sister gave me. Just great.

"Selena?" I looked up at Private's concerned face, Kowalski's smirking one, Rico's surprised one and Skipper? Well, he was just emotionless, though I could see a hint of that world-famous smirk Marlene told me about. "Are you alright?"

"Dude, like what the heck? You almost gave me a heart attack!" I lashed out at the poor kid, who was a little shocked at the outburst.

"Sorry. I was just listening in and I couldn't help but ask about what you will do." I twirled a hand in the air as my eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"I don't know actually, maybe kill myself?" I looked down at him nonchalantly.

"Why would you kill yourself?" Private asked in surprise. I just stared at him and he continued with his next question. "And were you talking to yourself just now?"

"Yes. That's what emo people do when they have no one to talk to. And also what normal people do when they get up in the middle of the night to do absolutely nothing."

"Absolutely nothing?" Skipper asked in a surly tone. "Are you sure?"

"I was definitely not sleeping walking, duh."

"I really don't like your attitude. You should learn to know where your place is."

"And I don't like it when people tell me what to do, sir. Or order me to get a glass of water in the middle of the night when they know that I have no idea where to get some!" The four stared at me as I breathed in and out heavily. I closed my eyes and breathed out before looking at them apologetically. "Okay, sorry. Haven't gotten that much sleep in the past few weeks. I only sleep like 3 to 5 hours a day. Paranoia got the best of me every time I heard a weird moan or growling sound."

Private looked at me sadly. "Aw…"

My turn to give him a weirded out look.

"Yeah, that was a little out of place there, Private."

"It was?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh, we were gonna go do training, because-ow!" Private rubbed his head and looked at Rico, who looked away whistling.

"We're not doing much actually." Skipper told me with his arms crossed. I just raised a brow at him. Did he really think I was that gullible? I rolled my eyes, stood up properly and looked around. I turned back to the four.

"Do you guys have any idea what time it is?" They all just stared me. "I'm not being sarcastic. I really don't know what time it is." Kowalski looked at the watch on his right wrist.

"Oh, uh, it's 3:59. In the morning."

"3. Wow. She woke me up at 3 just for water. She couldn't wait for 3 more hours to get water?"

"The water jug is in the fridge." Private pointed to the metallic colored, floor-to-ceiling refrigerator then to the basin where a huge tray of utensils, plates, bowls and other stuff were drying off. "Cups are over there."

"Good to know." I replied dryly. "Thank you, however. I'm just gonna go stare at the ceiling now and wait for me to drift off to sleep, which would be impossible since it's already 3 in the morning."

"Actually, it's already 4:00." Kowalski corrected after a quick glance at his watch.

"Well, aren't you the updater?"

"Were you always that rude?"

"Could you wait like a million years before I answer that question?" Kowalski crossed his arms and glared at me.

"People don't answer a question with a question."

"Well, now they do. Actually, they've always been. So live with it. That is, if you plan on keeping me here."

"Selena, you've really got to stop saying things you shouldn't out loud." Everyone but me turned as Will came wearing normal night clothes. I ignored him and stared at the table while playing with the flashlight. "You can't be so cynical about everything, young lady. Not everything is meant to be said, and I'd gladly tell you that you have a sharp and painful tongue, so pick what you say. Do you understand me?"

A long sickening pause…

"Do you understand me?" Will repeated sternly with more force. I stopped playing with the light and nodded slightly. I really hate being scolded. I'm not a child. And it's not my fault I want to relive the childhood I hardly had. I just want to be me, but nobody wants me to. It's not fair. "Good. Now get to bed. Your sister already fell asleep, so you won't need that glass of water anymore."

"That ungrateful brat…" I murmured grumpily as I dragged myself to the hallway. Apparently, Will heard me, because he soon followed with,

"She's tired and scared, Selena. I thought you also studied psychology. You should know that."

"I don't care!" I shouted before breaking into a sprint, heading for not the room, but the balcony I spotted hours ago that was just at the end of the hallway. I sat at the corner, my back facing the corner and hugged my legs to myself as I finally let my emotions out. I sat there watching the sky while blinking away tears and sniffling.

I know the world ended some time ago, but mine was officially gone when I took that knife through my own heart. And it just hurt. It hurts.


	7. It's Not Everything

**It's Not Everything**

"The thing is," I carefully made my way on the stone path, "I don't care." A few more steps and I'll be clear across the serenity pond. Yes, you read it right, I wrote serenity pond. Apparently this 'prison' used to belong to some great billionaire who loved to keep everybody out. With what's happening now, I think that maybe he either saw the future or he was just some recluse. Like me. But he has some pretty cool facilities here, like the swimming pool, recreation room and a whole room dedicated to books and magazines. The last was my favorite and I just love the feel of the library in it. This guy really thought of everything here. Despite its depressing wall keeping us in, it didn't give us a glimpse of the ugly world, instead concentrating on what was in here. There were tons to do and clean around here, and that's what I've been doing the past few months. In this time and age, we all need to do something worthwhile.

Stephanie, or Hani as you know her, was just a couple stones behind me. I'd say she was following me because she was trying to bug me, but no. We were talking about something. I was too lost in the greatness of this awesome safehouse to notice properly. "But I really want to watch it." Ah, we were talking about that Barbie thing…uh, Barbie in the Dreamhouse, I think. As lame as that sounds, I have to tell you, the series made me laugh. And I really enjoyed it. Plus, one of Barbie's sisters is named Skipper…ha ha, the guy's a teenage girl. That just made my day. "Uh, Selena?"

I didn't bother to hid my grin. It was times like these that I really bonded with my sister. I know this was what Marlene had in mind when she sent us out here together. Smart girl.

I didn't reply back though, not until I was safely across the pond. "Then go. Who's stopping you?" I watched her hop to my side and face me, hands on her hip and a pout on her cute little face. She was always the cute one.

"Them."

"Great." I resisted an eyeroll and turned to stare at the different trees in the orchard we were in. There weren't many here, and this was the secluded part of the entire property, so people hardly came here. Especially at night. It was just me and my sister here tonight, and I was fine with that. As long as there's someone with me, I'll gladly explore the creepiest and spookiest crevices. "Them." This has become quite a nickname for the group of mysterious males consisting of Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. 'Them' is a group of busybodies who think they're above all. 'Them' is a bunch of so called bodyguards who scare the heck out of everyone, except Marlene and that Julien guy. 'Them' is-

"And what do you two think you're doing?" The screams were loud and clear, and it happened before we knew it. Hani and I just hoped it was short enough that it wouldn't send the others running. I'm sure with the way Hani was clutching me and how frantic my eyes were that the both of us were quite a sight. I managed to relax my heart enough to focus on Skipper, who was standing before us with his 'cronies' by his sides. "Are you done?" And my fear just evaporated.

How I ate arrogance, even coming from me. I also hate hugs, and the one my terrified sister was giving me was adding to my irritation.

"Get off me." I gave her a push and she put her arms away, but still stayed by my side. Ignoring her, I turned to glare at Skipper. "What's your problem? You could've scared us to death."

"You're not supposed to be up past curfew." Did I mention that there were rules? Did I also mention how much I hate rules?

Don't tell me. I know they're there for a reason. But seriously, the whole country fell apart some time ago, you'd think there was no such thing as rules. There was absolutely no opposing party ready to haul your sorry arse back to jail if you broke the rules, but apparently they do. I'm serious about the jail part. You break the rules, they will drag you to the jail they built.

Thanks to Marlene, I've done my best to avoid any rule breaking as much as possible. I'm a citizen of the law.

Hani turned to me, and I didn't have to look at her to know how furious she was. "You told me it was six." Time to play the fool. Not a hard task.

"Do I look like a watch to you?"

"Uh, yeah? You're like a human watch. Gawd, if I knew you would make me-"

"BTW, not my idea. I would never, ever hang out with you."

"So what? This is like some burden to you? Am I some burden you need to carry along?"

"Apparently, I have no fucking choice."

"Who put you in charge of me? Almighty?" Oh, she did not just pull out the boss card. "I'm old enough now. I can take care of myself." Right, and just a few minutes ago we were talking about stealing a Barbie CD and watching it together like ol' times.

"You're doing a hell of a job, Carmichael."

"We have the same name, stupid!" I turned on her and pushed her back. "Don't push me!"

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled at her, fists by my sides.

"Obviously you! Stupid motherfucker." I gave her another shove, oh so near to the edge of the pond… "Stop pushing me!"

"Make me." My voice had gone dangerously low, and this was only a sign that I was more than pissed off.

"This is your fault!" I frowned so hard that the lines on my forehead must look like the plains.

"Excuse me?"

"She would still be here if it wasn't for you!" And now she was talking about that time? Was it my fault that she died? NO! It wasn't! It was those STUPID zombies. She just wanted to blame me because I know that she knows that she was the cause of our mother's death. All she cares about is herself. I don't even think she knows how much it hurts. How many nights I've cried because of that day. I hate her! I hate her so much! Not loathe, not abhor, I HATE HER. She's just so selfish and irresponsible and- "Speechless?" I know I get angry easily, but I've never felt like I wanted to punch someone in my entire life, if my nails digging into my palms were any suggestion. "You should be. It is your fault." That's it. I've had enough of her lies and attitude.

"If you didn't hold me down, I could've helped her."

"No, you couldn't! You're too stupid to even do that."

"What kind of answer is that? And why are you angry at me for? If Roby didn't go out in the first place-"

"Leave my friend out of this!"

"I don't fucking care about your friend! I just want you to leave me alone!"

"This is your fault! You think I'll just leave you alone like that?"

"Stop it!"

"She would still be here and ALIVE if it wasn't for-" She didn't get to finish when a hand made contact with her cheek.

The surprise was that it wasn't mine, nor the boys.


	8. Ignorance

**Ignorance**

"Ma-Marlene?" I was flabbergasted at my new best friend, who looked none the worse. Marlene stared at her hand and then at Hani. The girl was frozen with shock holding her obviously stinging cheek. Marlene stepped toward my sister but was stopped by the look of betrayal on her face.

"I didn't mean it. I mean, I did, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. You were going too far." Marlene reached out toward her, but Hani stepped back.

"You slapped me."

"Hani-"

"Stay away from me." I watched her run away, to where? I don't know, but it's obvious that she wasn't going back to the room.

"She gets a 'stay away from me' but I can't be left alone?" Marlene turned to me in slight disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?" I rolled my eyes and proceeded to stare at the wall, feeling the burning sensation collect in my eyes.

"Aside from the obvious?"

"Selena." I turned to the lady, making sure that I kept my gaze to the ground.

"What?"

I heard a sigh come from my friend.

"Should we find her?"

"She said 'stay away from me'. I think it's clear what she wants."

"And what do you want?"

"For someone to watch over her before she kills herself." Oh no, I don't think my sister's suicidal. Absolutely not. We're both scared of death. It ain't a pretty thing.

"You can't?" I looked up at her, keeping my arms to my chest.

"I'll murder her myself if you leave her with me."

"You can't even kill a fly, Selena."

"I don't, I'm not even, I can't, agh!" I threw my fists down and breathed out through my nose like a fire breathing dragon. Then I took off in the opposite direction, supposedly to leave with my dignity intact, but I forgot about where I was at the moment. It wasn't until I felt my foot become wet did I realize that fact. It was just too late for take backs, or a step back. I practically dove head-first into the pond, almost drowning in the water, until my feet touched the slimy ground. After sputtering like a fool, I stood up in the waist-high water, surrounded by itty bitty fish and my friends.

"So," Skipper started with a smirk on his face, "how was the swim?" I wanted to slap it off his face. I really do. I also want to know why I called him my 'friend'.

"It was a cold one, I'd tell you."

"I'd say." This time it was 'lab guy'. I'm sure you remember the nickname I gave the labcoat wearing tall guy. "It fits you."

Marlene hit their heads and the two men chorused and held their poor skulls. "Hey!"

Private rolled his eyes, bent down and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he, along with Rico, helped me out until I was on dry land. I just flopped on the flat stone path on my back and let my feet soak in.

"You okay?" I opened my eyes and looked for the source. They landed on Private, who gave me a small smile. "Hey."

"Nope." I sat up and proceeded to take the shoes and socks off my feet. "But at least my hothead has cooled off…"

"What?" I shook my head and got to my feet, taking with me my wet footwear.

"Nothing. I gotta, 'choo!" I paused, dropped everything and covered my nose and mouth. A cold. You'd say this was quick, but it was night time, and man, it was freezing cold. Damn. And then Marlene's going to make me take a hot shower. "Great."

"Okay," Marlene picked up my things and started pushing me away, "you're going to take a nice long-"

"Shower. I know." I know that she made me take one hours befoe because I got mud on my hands. I mean, mud ON MY HANDS. Not my whole freaking body and she made me shower. I blame paranoia. Specifically, Mr. Paranoia aka Skipper. He must have brainwashed his own best friend that the slightest mess could've caused us to transform or get infected. Sheesh.

"Oh good. You know. Now go." And give me that jacket." _Oh no._ I quickly stepped out of her reach.

"No wait." Marlene gave me a strange look and tried again, but I just held up my hands to hold her off. "Uh, I need it." Yeah, something tells me I'm going to blow this. "I'm cold."

"That's why I'm taking it." I took a step back into solid wall, turned around and found myself face-to-face with Skipper. Damn, I'm small. Speaking of midgets, yeah I know I'm small, but he's pretty short for a guy like him. Speaking of which, the guy just twirled me about and ripped my jacket off. Just like that. Rude much?

While I stood there wondering what just happened, the midget stick his hand into my pockets. When he was done, he dropped the piece of clothing and stepped toward me. This managed to snap me out of my stupor to step away from him.

"Dude."

He narrowed his eyes at me and frowned. "What are you hiding, cadet?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" A thought clicked in my head. "Wait, why'd you call me 'cadet'? Am I part of your team now?" Ah, dreams. You have to come up now?

"Empty out your pockets, NOW." I'd love to be on his team, 'cause for one reason, nobody messes with these guys. Everyone's as frightened of them as they are of the zoms. Including me. I'm literally shaking here with that deadly look the chief has on aimed at me. "I won't take thieves on my grounds."

"I-I didn't steal anything."

"Hand it over."

"H-ha-hand what?" My eyes briefly fluttered and then I found myself in a haze, holding the hunting knife to his throat. Any closer and I would've…I gasped and forced my eyes wide open, breaking the image. I stepped away from the man and pulled out the knife from between my belt and jeans and dropped it to his feet. "Here. I don't want it anymore." With one last look at the confused man, I scurried away.

* * *

><p>"Men," Skipper looked up from the knife in his hand, "what was that?"<p>

"I believe it was a case of the frights."

"Skippah," everyone turned to the English boy, "what did you see she looked like?"

"Private, she was as frightened as the time you were on you first mission. You almost ran back to the camp." Private rolled his eyes and casts evil glares toward the snickers from the other boys.

"I know I asked but you did not have to bring that up."

"What's so funny?" Marlene nudged Rico, who was the closest. "What was his first mission?" This just made the two men burst out into laughter. Private snorted and turned to the lady. "Please, for the sake of my sanity, don't ask."

"Ohkay."

Skipper shook his head and twirled the knife in his hand.

"Whatever the case, I want to know how she got this in the first place. Nobody gets into the weapons vault. Nobody but us."

"Well, Skipper," Marlene snatched the weapon from him and slipped it into her belt, "I gave it to her." If you had a problem, you could've talked about it instead of manhandling her."

"I didn't even touch her. And since when did you get permission to give weapons to civilians, woman?"

"I'm a part of this team, Skipper."

"No lady enters my weapons vault. I-" Marlene threw her arms up.

"You're being a sexist! Again!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. What do you have against women, Skipper?"

"Nothing. If they would just stick to being women?"

The hazel green in her eyes started to darken as the female took a step toward Skipper.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kowalski stepped forward before Skipper could say a word.

"Skipper, I think that maybe-"

"Shut it. I mean that women should stick to washing the dishes and sharing gossip."

"Oh gawd…" Private shook his head and watched as the two fought. "Not again." Kowalski joined him with a sigh and turned to his brothers-in-arms.

"Seeing as our leader has decided to win a fight with a determined woman, I'll tell you what we should do. Rico, you go and find the younger Carmichael."

"But Kowalski," Private started to object but the scientist turned to him.

"Private, I know she would need someone like you to find her, but it looks like you're more needed to Selena."

"Alright." The boy nodded in acknowledgement, but then paused and frowned at him. "But what will you do?"

The man sighed and turned back to the still fighting duo. "I think I'll just stay and make sure they don't kill each other."

"Yup. Be gentle, Rico." The boy gave the scarred man a pat and jogged off after the older Asian. Rico in turn gave Kowalski a pat and winked at him.

"Gud luc'." He pulled out a flashlight and went off.

"Yes. Good luck to me."

"You're such a sexist!"

"And you're a traitor!"

"How dare you call me a traitor/How dare you give away private weapons to a girl!"

"Stop being a sexist!"

"This," Kowalski sighed and rubbed his head, "is going to take a while."


End file.
